


Mere Survival

by itsjeffersin



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Kinda, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, bc the best way to make things better is to make them gay, dystopian universe, ogie is fem, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin





	1. Journal 7-12

The months since the virus broke out. Three months since mere bacteria started turning people into monsters. Three months to destroy all of the general population. I am all that's left. Everyone I knew. Everyone I loved. Everyone. No one was spared. Except for me. I knew more than the rest. I knew how to avoid it and how to keep myself safe... and because of that, I am alone.   
-D.W.-


	2. Ch 1

Stay in tall buildings if possible.  
Board up windows.  
Only leave shelter when needed or when looking for a new one.   
Keep a long distance weapon on your person at all times.  
Don't get closer than needed.  
Don't make contact.  
Do not get scratched.  
DO NOT get scratched!  
DO NOT GET SCRATCHED!!!

She scribbled them down in the notebook as she had time after time. She had lived her whole life by rules and this was no different, but instead of rules on etiquette or what to say, she now wrote down the classic rules on how to survive a zombie apocalypse. Could you even really call them zombies though? Sure they shared similar characteristics to the classic horror movie monsters but they were still wildly different. Yet she still found herself living by the same set of rules as if she were a character in a film, but this was no film.

When the virus struck, no one knew how to react. The first cases were located in China, within hours of contracting the disease the vital signs and brain activity depleted and eventually completely stopped but the person wasn't killed they only seemed dead within minutes of the brain activity being trailed off violent outbursts began including acts of cannibalism. The way the virus was spread you may ask? The virus was spread when coming in contact with an affected person during one of the outbursts. While in contact if scratched by the person anywhere on the body then the virus would enter the bloodstream and then the cycle began again.

There was no cure once the virus was in the system. Thus the "Zombie" Apocalypse began. Within the first month, the virus wiped out over half the population. By the second month, less than 10% of the population was left, and by the third, there was almost no one left. 

Now she was alone. She set the journal down with a sigh looking out the window. She knew it was mostly safe out during the day but she didn't like to go out unless she had to. Mostly she just aimlessly roamed around the abandoned apartment building that she had claimed as her home. Days had mostly become an endless cycle of sleeping, staring out the window, writing down whatever she could to keep herself sane.

Though as the day turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months she grew wearier. Day after day she spent staring out the window. Waiting for any sign of hope, but nothing ever came. 

"Is this existence really worth it?" She found herself thinking one day. "Is surviving really important if I'm the only one left?" These thoughts have begun popping up frequently but she never paid them much mind. Slowly they began to get to her as she believed they were right. 

All of the days she spent trapped in that apartment were starting to get to her. If she truly was the last person on the planet, why was she fighting so hard to stay alive? She began to often think of the firearm she kept by the door for the rare occasion she went out to find supplies and, the single bullet she kept in its chamber. She began to think that she didn't want to let the cruel reality she was living it take yet another victim. She began to think of how easy it would be to pull the trigger. To let it all go away. To not be alone anymore.

And that's what she decided to do.

She drank almost the entire night beforehand. Anything she could find to work up her courage. She wrote a final entry in the journal she had been keeping so faithfully, though the letters were mostly slurred together and the words misspelled.

And so, she went into the bathroom. She sat in the tub turning the small pistol in her hands as they shook before pressing it directly against her forehead, pulling back the hammer, she paused.

"So this is it?" She thought to herself. "Dying alone in a broken world." She closed her eyes. "Not exactly what the plan was huh? Hopefully, the universe really does give second chances."

She began to pull her finger back, to press the final button to put an end her loneliness, and thats when she heard it. A loud bang coming from the floor above, like the sound a chair makes when knocked over. She sighed setting the gun down and climbing out of the tub. She knew it wasn't a person anymore but that doesn't mean she wanted to leave it trapped. 

She grabbed the iron fire poker from where it lay near the couch before heading to the stairs leading up to the next floor. Her hand was tight around the handle as she listened through the closed doors of the many apartments lining the hall. She came to the last door, the apartment directly above the one she'd been staying in. She opened the door slowly turning the cold metal in her hand nervously. She could hear something coming towards her.

"Don't hesitate." She thought, bringing the iron bar over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

The steps got closer.

"Breathe, it's not a person anymore." She closed her eyes as the sound came to right in front of the door. 

She swung as it stood before her.

But right before she made an impact she was granted the hope she had been longing for. 

Just before the iron hit, she heard the word that changed her life.

"Wait!"


	3. Journal 7-20

I miss it.   
The people going about their busy lives.   
The noise of the cars driving in the streets.  
I was never a people person.   
I worked in a library when the virus struck.  
I loved the shelves, they were like a maze that separated me from the outside world.  
I've grown to hate silence since then.  
I guess thats what happens when you're alone.  
-D.W.-


	4. Ch. 2

Before her brain could even register what had happened, she felt the bar in her hands make an impact with the being that stood before her. She gasped dropping it hearing it, and the person before her, drop to the ground. She opened her eyes seeing the unconscious body laying before her. She covered her mouth in shock dropping to her knees. 

It couldn't have been her imagination. Could it have? She was sure she heard it. The beings didn't speak they hardly made a sound. When they did it was always more of a muffled groan. She was sure she heard it, but maybe it was just the effects of having been alone for so long. She moved a bit closer hesitantly checking for a pulse. She felt a faint beating and immediately pulled her hand away in shock. 

She quickly stood up before searching the apartment for a first aid kit. Finding one in a cabinet she began to tend to the gash that was left silently hoping the body would reanimate soon. She sat on the floor sighing and curling up by the couch. Waiting for any sign of movement.

She sighed letting her head lean back and closing her eyes. Thinking softly to herself that she should have stayed where she was. She curled up into herself hiding her face trying her best to muffle the cries that slipped through. Slowly becoming unaware of her surroundings as she shook. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up shyly. 

"You-You're ok?" The figure before her smiled.

"Perfectly fine, though I do have a bit of a headache." She smiled. Dawns eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!!!" She covered her face again.

"It's fine. You have to be careful in a world like this." She smiled laughing. "I'm Ogie." Dawn looked at her nervously and she smiled. Dawn looked her up and down. She was taller than Dawn but not by much. Curly sort hair that settled nicely on top of her head. She wore a short-sleeved plaid button up and beige pants. A few bracelets adorned her arms but other than those she lacked when it comes to accessories. Dawn smiles.

"I'm Dawn..." She smiled. 

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't be... really... its fine. I hit you upside the head with a fire poker... I could have killed you."

"I could have been anything you're totally fine." Dawn sighed staring at the ground and Ogie moved to sit beside her. "I guess that means you're alone too..."

"Yes... I have been for a long time... Its... a strange existence these days..."

"I understand that... It's a lonely one too."

"That it is." She smiles relaxing a bit. "How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks? Maybe... I've lost track of the days and nights."

"It's hard to keep track of them when it's a rare occasion to leave your shelter." Dawn sighed staring at her feet. "I have no idea how I didn't know you were here..."

"Well, clearly, I didn't know either... so I suppose we're even."

"Yeah... I guess." 

"You're distracted."

"Not much of a talker. I never have been... I guess the fact of being alone for the past three months has only made it worse."

"Well... I guess thats true..."

"Yeah." Dawn sighed again resting her face against her knees.

"But... I suppose... If you'd like?" Dawn looked up at her curiously. "You have me to talk to now."

"Yes."


End file.
